


Peace and Quiet

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [36]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All I ask for,” Tris declared, “is a little peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            “All I ask for,” Tris declared, “is a little peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask?”

            Her son gazed up at her over his book. He was still reasonably little while the books he read grew progressively larger; much of his lap was missing to a book’s covers. “Since you and your friends chose to breed, yes.”

            Tris eyed him, hiding her grin; at least her son appreciated peace and quiet as well. “Had I not, you would not be here to say such things.”

            “And you wouldn’t be bothered enough to ask such questions,” he answered immediately. His little smile mirrored his mother’s. Sandry ran by the doorway chasing Briar, with Daja on their heels; the other children were far behind. “Then, maybe you would.”

            “Oh, I would,” Tris confirmed. “I know them as I know myself and I _would_.”

            “Why don’t you buffer the air? Make it all thick, like a wall.”

            Tris stared at him. “You’re going to be five times the person I am.”

            “Not if I hang around here too long!” He stuck his tongue out.

            Tris zapped lightning at him, but he caught it in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
